Elevator signs
Elevator signs are signs placed in the outside or inside the elevator. These signs functions as a safety reminder or warning, location of elevator machine room, etc. Type of signs There are many type of elevator signs, for example a notice indicates the location of elevator machine room, notice about freight elevators, notice signs indicates that passengers are strictly prohibited to use elevators during emergency situations, etc. Elevator machine room signs These are normally placed on the elevator machine room (traction and hydraulic elevators) entrance doors. HZ247AE.jpg|A typical elevator machine room sign in UK. Elevator-Equipment-Room-Braille-Sign-SE-2911_210.gif|A braille sign indicates the location of elevator machine room. WS_Danger_ElevatorEquipment__24543_1339105950_1000_1000.jpg MM070K.jpg ThyssenKrupp Warning Notice.jpg|ThyssenKrupp sign on a Dong Yang hydraulic elevator machine room entrance door. RRE-935_Black_on_Gold_300.gif Danger-Elevator-Equipment-Room-Authorized-Personnel-Only.jpg Freight elevator signs These signs normally found in freight elevators which indicates the usage of freight elevators are for freights instead of passengers. Sometimes the signs say that the freight elevators can take passengers notiH226_this_elevator_for_freight_only.jpg Notice_Elevator_For_Freight_Only_LY65_ANSI.jpg 8052724868_443d2c0335_z.jpg Machine-Hazard-Signs---Industrial-33906BBHPLYALU-ba.jpg Notice_Freight_Elevator.png this_elevator_is_for_freight_only_no_passengers_osha_caution_sign.png 10445-2.jpg imagesCASLS719.jpg imagesCAEBZJRH.jpg BMWelevatorsign1.jpg|Weight Capacity Plate. Company unknown. Grey 2691_pd1710298_1.jpg|No passengers. freight-elev_collage_879_normal.jpg|Class A Loading Sign 2691_pd1710301_1.jpg|C1 2691_pd1710302_1.jpg|C2 black Frt A 300.gif Frt_C-1_300.gif Frt_C-2_300.gif Frt_C-3_300.gif Frt_YesPass_300.gif black vertical Stripe Freight-Elevator-Sign-S-4801.gif Freight-Elevator-Sign-S-4802.gif Freight-Elevator-Sign-S-4803.gif Freight-Elevator-Sign-S-4804.gif Freight-Elevator-Sign-S-4805.gif No-Passengers-Freight-Elevator-Sign-S-4806.gif Passenger-Freight-Elevator-Sign-S-4807.gif "In case of fire, do not take the elevator" reminder These signs are common found in most elevators. They tell passengers that in the event of fire or other emergency situations, passengers are strictly prohibited to use elevators because it is very dangerous. Instead, they must use stairs to evacuate from the buildingFireman's lift (hkelev.com). In other countries like Hong Kong sometimes may don't have logo but reminder still exist as the part of the local codeCode of Practice for Building Works for Lifts and Escalators (Chinese version), Buildings Department, Hong Kong.. In some elevators, the sign may also be etched on the call button panel (such as those in the United States, Australia, Hong Kong and other countries). TriFlame-8_150.gif elevator-large-2.jpg|A typical fire sign mostly seen in the United States. Kone_elevator_(Dewhurst_US91)_2.jpg|"In case of fire, do not use the lift" reminder in Hong Kong, China. Etched on the call button panel. Schindler Z-Line Fixtures (Scanner).jpg|"In case of fire, do not use the lift" reminder in Hong Kong, China. Etched on the destination dispatch keypad panel. ThyssenKrupp_generic_dot_matrix_numbers_in_Hong_Kong.jpg|"In case of fire, do not use the lift" reminder in Hong Kong, China. Etched on the car operating panel. File:1995_Mitubishi_Callstation_SquareButton.jpg.jpg|"When there is a fire, do not use the lift" reminder in Hong Kong, China. Etched on the call operating panel. 1970s Toshiba Hall station traditional.jpg|"When there is a fire, do not use the lift" reminder in Hong Kong, China. Individual signage added beside the call button panel. File:Early 1990s 1980s Fujitec digital segmented indicators.jpg|"When there is a fire, do not use the lift" reminder in Hong Kong, China. Individual signage added below the floor indicator. However, the red Chinese words (如遇火警切勿使用升降機) has been faded. Different Mitsubishi CallStation 1995.jpg|"When there's a fire, don't use the lift" reminder in Hong Kong, China. Individual sticker added beside the call button panel. dont use elevator China.jpg|"In case of fire, do not take the elevator" reminder in Huizhou, China (issued by government) IMG 0221.JPG|ERM older CA-93 hall station panel with the "In case of fire, use stairway for exit, do not use elevator" reminder. emerH007_do_not_use_elevator_in_case_of_fire.jpg In Case Of Fire Do Not Use Elevator.png FR086A1.jpg Elevator-44460 640.png American firemen's service signs Key-Off-Elevator-Main-Station-Sign-S-4772.gif|Another US-style fire sign. FF_Ph_2-Hat_225.gif 2691 pd1710081 1.jpg Black FF_Ph_1-A_225.gif FF_Ph_1-B_225.gif FF_Ph_2-B_225.gif FF_Ph_2-C_225.gif FF_Ph_2-D_225.gif Informational These can be found inside of outside an elevator. Black-fire-1.jpg Black-fire-2.jpg Black-fire-3.jpg Black-fire-4.jpg Black-fire-5.jpg Black-fire-6.jpg Black-fire-7.jpg Black-fire-8.jpg Black-fire-9.jpg Black-fire-10.jpg Black-fire-11.jpg Black-fire-12.jpg Black-fire-13.jpg Black-fire-14.jpg "Floors served by this fireman's lift" sign This type of sign is appeared only in Japan, Hong Kong and Macau, China. To tell the firemen which floors will be served when the fire service mode active and maybe different than the normal mode. . File:GEC_1999_FE.jpg|1999 GEC "floors served by this fireman's lift" sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. Note that when in fire service mode can arrive L1-L4 while it doesn't observe during normal mode. 1991 FiremanSwitch Schindler 1.jpg|1991 Schindler "This fireman's lift serves" sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. Other signs acrylicelevator.jpg Elevator-Essential-Sign-S-1201.gif Warning-Freight-Lift-Sign-S-9034.gif|This sign is on the elevator pit access hatch Wheelchair Elevator Sign.jpg|A typical wheelchair platform lift sign in Rome, Italy. Ryoden (M) Sdn. Bhd..jpg|Ryoden Malaysia sign released under Malaysia Lift and Escalator Association (MALEA) in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. 41i5pR8Q7VL._SX355_.jpg| CompressedGas-CautionElevatorGas-720px.jpg Escalator-Sign-Escl-8_300.gif Disabled Evacuation Signs emergency-evacuation-elevator-sign-2212.png high-safety-emergency-evacuation-elevator-sign-2894.png Out of Service Signs sign_elevator_out_service_large_prod.jpg Temporary Out Of Service.jpg Bizarre sign - elevator is out of service.jpg Elevator-Out-of-Order-Sign-S-4860.gif preview15-Notice-Elevator-Our-Of-Order.png high-caution-elevator-out-of-service-sign-1008.png OSHA-Elevator-Sign-ONE-2740_1000.gif Elevator_maintence_Sign.jpg Elevator Shaft Signs ImagesCA2OAHSA.jpg SSDGR282.jpg imagesCACPUMXB.jpg untitled 1.png imagesCAS425SG.jpg DANGER-SIGN-ELEVATOR-SHAFT-KEEP-CLEAR-D306.jpg Elevator_pit_access_door.gif Danger_Elevator_Shaft_DY30_OSHA.jpg Medical emergency/Code Blue service (EHS) Key-Off-Medical-Elevator-Sign-S-4763.gif Key-Off-Medical-Elevator-Sign-S-4764.gif Floor designators Schindler elevator door CEDES sensor.jpg|The "sixth floor" floor designators installed on the Schindler elevator's door jamb. Machine Room Eeb5af_71c64efe394646629844ac2d89f7b298.jpg|Maintenance Panel on lift equipment Elevator capacity signs -elevator-sign-this-elevator-maximum-capacity-lbs.jpg File:S3300AP_nameplate_2014.JPG|thumb|A typical capacity plate installed in an Schindler Old 1960s Mitsubishi white buttons.jpg|A capacity plate individual signage added beside the car button panel. Black rounded square buttons GS Car.jpg|A capacity information etched on the car operating panel. 1200-256583-workplace-safety-slogans.jpg Category:Safety